miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Items
Food: * Animal Guts * Beef Stew * Brush Peas * Canned Meat * Cereal Box * Chocolate Bar * Corn * Dog Food * Fresh Apple * MRE * Nut Spread * Peaches * Pears * Peas * Ravioli * Rotten Apple * Snap Peas * Soup * Tomato Juice * Tuna * Snap Peas * Bush Peas * Venison (variations) * Wolf Meat (variations) Drinks: * Canteen (civilian and military) * Energy Drink * Gin Mini-bottle * Josta * Plebsi * Smite * Veinte Tres * Vodka Mini-bottle * Water Bottle * Whisky Mini bottle Melee Weapons: * Hatchet * Hammer * Hunting Knife * Lug Wrench * Police Baton * Survival Knife * Nail Knuckles * Baseball Bat * Nail Baseball Bat * Squeegee * Pickaxe * Axe Ranged Weapons: * Crossbow * Recurve Bow * Flare Gun * .357 Revolver * 9mm Handgun * m1911 Handgun * AT-12 Shotgun * AT-15 Civilian Rifle * 870 Tactical 12ga * M40A5 Rifle * .22 Rifle * .22 Pistol * HK45 * Carlington BA-70 * M4A1 * Crafted 9mm Rifle * Crafted 9mm Pistol * Crafted 5.56 Rifle * Renegade 700 Throwables * Glass Bottle * Pipebomb * Molotov Cocktail * Smoke Grenade Equipment * Flashlight * Megalite * Small Megalite * Torch * ChemLight * Duct Tape (crafting comonent and acts as handcuffs) * Map * Saw Blade Crafting Items * Scrap Metal * Sheet Metal * Electrical Parts * Metal Pipe * Rags * Nails * Tarp * Rope * Rock * Duct Tape * Camo Netting * Wood Pile * Lumber * Glass Bottle * Rubbing Alchohol * Oil * Blueprints (variations) Vehicle Parts * Diesel Fuel * Oil * Drive Belt * Spark Plugs * Battery * Wheel Camp Craft * Tent (variations) * Campfire * Drying Rack Hats and Helmets * Military Helmet (14 variations) * Swat Helmet * Kevlar Helmet * Motorcycle Helmet (color variations) * Bicycle Helmet * Beanie (color variations) * Baseball Cap (color variations) * Outback Hat Masks * Hockey Mask (color variations) * Balaclava (color variations) * Face Bandana (color variations) * Respirator * Head Band (color variations) * Gas Mask Eyes * Left and Right Eye Patch * Sunglasses * Aviators Shirts * Plebsi Shirt * Entrada Interactive Shirt * Wasteland Shirt * Puffy Jacket (color and camo variations) * Button Up Shirts (color variations) * Hoodie (color variations) * Military Jacket * T-Shirt (color variations) * Long Sleeve Shirt (variations) Vests * Tactical Vests (variations) Pants * Jeans (variations) * Cargo Pants (variations) * Track Pants (variations) * Shorts (variations) * Wanderer Pants Shoes and Boots * Black Boots * Tan Boots * Hunting Boots * Canvas Shoes * Tennis Shoes * Hi-Tops Gloves * Wool Gloves Accessories * Cross Necklace BackPacks * Stow Pack (variations) * Rugged Pack (variations) * Duffel Bag (variations) * If im missing anything please tell me. There is a lot of items in this game. Remember this is a work in progress.Category:Ranged weapons Category:Crafting Guides